


Feel Alive

by LelianasSong



Series: Loyalty [4]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Interesting Use of the Light, Smut, Strap-Ons, Sylvanas gets serviced, it's what she deserves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 22:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LelianasSong/pseuds/LelianasSong
Summary: When Sylvanas visits Silvermoon, Alvara decides to show Sylvanas exactly why she believes the Warchief keeps coming back to her time and time again.





	Feel Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Once again we at it with the self-indulgent Alvara/Sylvanas smut! I've had this written for awhile but since I can't seem to write at the moment, it felt like a good time to post it!

It was quiet in Silvermoon, yet of course it was. It had been quiet for far too long and Alvara was just glad that more people were beginning to come and settle in the city. Nightborne were the ones who gravitated here the most and as the priest looked down upon the streets beneath her apartments, she could not help but smile at the sight of a nightborne child skipping between a shal'dorei and a sin'dorei woman.

A warm smile pulled across her face at the sight. Perhaps it would not stay quiet for so long afterall.

"Brooding, my dear?" Came a quiet otherworldly voice from behind her.

Sylvanas' voice was the only thing that alerted Alvara to her movement; finally removing herself from the reports she had been working on. The Warchief's impromptu visit had been a surprise, though Alvara had mostly been surprised that the woman had decided just to work in her presence. Now, it seemed that she had given up, moving behind Alvara and wrapping her arms around her waist. 

"I do not  _ brood _ ," Alvara snorted, rolling her eyes even as she leant back into the embrace. "I have wanted many things in life, a child is not one of them. My lovers are enough work."

"My, is that me? Or one of your many others?" Sylvanas asked, her fangs grazing against the side of Alvara's neck as she trailed her with kisses.

"There are not many, my Warchief. Not anymore."

"Saving yourself for me?"

"You tire me out far too much! I barely have the energy for anyone else," Alvara sighed, tilting her head to the side and allowing her eyes to flutter closed. 

"Mmm, good. I quite like having you to myself," Sylvanas chuckled, low and deep, reverberating in barely concealed desire. "I would quite like to be there when someone else touches you, make sure they do it right."

"If you want me to yourself, you need only ask, my love." Alvara twisted in her arms, reaching a hand up to cup the greyish hue of Sylvanas' cheek. Her fingers rubbed over the tear markings on her face and her lips curled into a smile as she watched intense red eyes burned into her with something akin to curiosity. 

"You tempt me."

"I always do, Sylvanas," Alvara laughed, moving to kiss the banshee's cheek. "Why do you think you keep coming back to my bed?"

"I thought it was because I am a cold and heartless bitch who still has desires and you were just so ready to fulfill your extracurricular role with your Warchief."

Sylvanas laughed along but Alvara had known her too long to not hear the gentle self-deprecation beneath. Cold and heartless were two things that she knew that her Warchief thought about herself. Things that Alvara couldn't even begin to agree with anymore. This woman had held her close, had whispered the sweetest things in her ear when she had let her walls down just enough. When the walls seemed nothing more than flimsy folding screens at times, how could she agree to such a thing?

Pressing forwards, Alvara placed a hand on Sylvanas' chest and pushed her backwards, making sure her own body followed every step. Those red eyes glinted in curiosity as Sylvanas allowed herself to be pushed back into the bedroom and down upon the circular bed.

"Do you want to know why I think you keep coming back?" Alvara said slyly, arching her brow as she undid the cord that kept her casual robes together. 

She watched as Sylvanas leaned back and drank in the sight of her, her jaw twitching slightly as Alvara dropped the robes to reveal her nude form. Fingers flexed on the bed sheets, as Sylvanas tried to keep from reaching out immediately, instead intent on just waiting, as if she were preparing to pounce. But that wasn't what Alvara had in mind. Not today. 

Without much said between them, Sylvanas kicked off her boots, her eyes not once breaking eye contact even as she shifted out of her breeches and the white shirt she had been wearing. There were times when Alvara wanted the act of undressing to be far more involved than this, but this suited her desires just find. 

"Back against the headboard if you will, Lady Windrunner," Alvara purred, flicking her fingers to emphasise. 

"So, why  _ do _ you think I come back?" Sylvanas asked, her voice sounding like the pleasant touch of silk against her ear.

"If I tell you, you might run." Alvara crawled onto the bed, sliding up Sylvanas's body until their noses were gently brushing. 

"Be bold, little one."

Sylvanas raised a hand and let down the peach hair that Alvara had taken to wearing in a bun. It fell around her shoulders and into her face, something Sylvanas quickly fixed by running her hair through it. The banshee shifted, stroking her hands down Alvara's back and holding her tighter. It was hard to be brave when Alvara did not wish to be let go and there was always that risk.

"You love me, do you not?" Alvara finally said, casting her eyes down for a moment.

A soft chuckle rumbled through Sylvanas' chest as she held a finger beneath Alvara's chin and coaxed her to look up. "I adore you, yes. Much against my better judgement."

"Charming!" Alvara rolled her eyes, her lips pursing into a thin line.

"Love is difficult, Alvara. Especially for someone like me."

"It was foolish of me…"

"I love you, Alvara. How many times must I tell you that before you stop hiding away? I believe that is  _ my _ job."

"Well I'm taking your job today… in more ways than one," Alvara whispered, tracing a finger deliberately down Sylvanas' jaw.

"Oh? What job would that be then?"

"I'm going to fuck you, Warchief. I'm going to be the one in control."

Despite the way the Banshee Queen raised her eyebrow, her lips merely curled into a smirk. Relaxing against the pillows, Sylvanas ran her hands down Alvara's body, caressing her skin slowly before resting them just above her hips. Content that Sylvanas hadn't objected, Alvara grasped Sylvanas' chin with her nails, digging in slightly as she brought their lips together hungrily. 

The kiss seemed heated without truly pushing anywhere. Sylvanas' hands latched in Alvara's hair, small growls reverberating at Alvara's tongue caressed her own. At first she did not know what to do that would not push Sylvanas to pull away, but as they made out and Alvara could simply feel Sylvanas moving hungrily beneath her, those fears started to slip away. Her own hands grew far more demanding as she kissed down Sylvanas' jaw, one hand slowly stroking the length of a rapidly flicking ear and the other tracing down until she grasped a soft breast.

"My dear, if you're going to keep touching me there, you'll have to finish what you started soon…" Sylvanas chuckled, taking her hair in hand and tugging hard. 

"You can be patient and enjoy it," Alvara hissed, grabbing Sylvanas' wrist and pressing it into the bed.

Red eyes flared, a sneering snarl revealed pointed fangs, ready to lash out. Alvara felt the small move between her thighs, causing her to flex her muscles and grind down harder on the woman beneath her. There was only a small amount of resistance, just enough for her to know Sylvanas was reminding her of her capabilities. If she wanted to she would fling Alvara from her in a simple move. That much she knew.

"Well you've got me where you wanted me, high priest," Sylvanas purred, her hips rocking up more deliberately this time. "What are you going to do with me?"

Smiling, Alvara leant down, slowly kissing Sylvanas' cheek and moving across to her forehead, down the bridge of her nose and finally upon her soft lips. Alvara shifted herself, pressing one of her legs between two powerful thighs and lying to her side.

"I'm going to worship every inch of you, my love," Alvara whispered, her words ghosting across her lover's skin.

Sylvanas' face slipped, her hand coming up to cup Alvara's cheek. There was silence as Alvara dipped her head down the column of Sylvanas' throat, slowly licking and nibbling at the skin as she went. A tinge of Light poured to her lips and fingertips, sending a shiver down Sylvanas' spine as she let the power caress the skin. Brushing her fingers over Sylvanas' chest, Alvara took great care to touch and trace over every single scar and mark upon her skin. She could feel Sylvanas' back arch up into her, a content sigh slipping from her lips.

"You are extraordinary," Alvara whispered, lowering her lips to follow the edge of Sylvanas largest and most life altering scar. "So powerful, so strong. You hold me in awe every moment I see you."

Sylvanas did not respond with words, instead Alvara felt a hand brush along her shoulder. It was gentle, encouraging, silently pressing her further across towards a ready breast. Following the request gladly, Alvara took one of her breasts in hand, gently brushing her nipple with an eager thumb. Her fingers almost seemed to breathe life back into Sylvanas as her chest shuddered in something akin to breath, a soft whine echoing through the room as Alvara finally sunk her mouth onto the other breast.

She lapped and sucked happily, moaning at the feeling of flesh beneath her lips and fingers. Every moment felt like a blessing and she treated it as such, whispering praises lowly in Thalassian. Sylvanas threaded her fingers through her hair, scratching at Alvara's scalp and moaning with every flick and brush of tongue and fingers.

"You are divine," Sylvanas breathed, clutching tighter as Alvara pressed her thigh hard between her legs, rolling her hips eagerly to tease Sylvanas. 

"Enjoying yourself?" Alvara traced her fingers lower, massaging Sylvanas' waist and stroking up and down with the softest of movement.

"Immensely…" Sylvanas purred, her breath hitching slightly as Alvara began to kiss down her stomach.

Pouring her heart through every action, Alvara slid down, placing kisses to Sylvanas' hips as she settled herself between those strong thighs. Hands stroked down, holding onto her skin as she pressed kisses to the inside of Sylvanas knee, slowly trailing these kisses higher and higher. She could wait. Tease Sylvanas for hours and make her a quivering mess, but that was for someone far more patient than her and with the way Sylvanas rolled her hips pointedly, she didn't think that her impatience would be begrudged. 

As she kissed higher, she felt each toned muscle, each bit of skin and flesh that should not exist as it did now. Sylvanas was here, she was here, existing and living in a sense and no matter what she said, Alvara knew that she was still as much the person she had been as the person she now was. As she closed her eyes, she could almost feel herself be transported back to a simpler time, wishing that she could have worshipped her like this then, when each touch would have sent a harder shiver through her. Slowly licking at the skin, humming a gentle lullaby from millenia ago, Alvara lost herself in the feeling of nails against her scalp and slow rumbling gasps from within Sylvanas' chest.

"Please, I want those lips on me," Sylvanas spoke softly, her words their own sweet melody. 

"How could I refuse such a glorious request?" Alvara moved higher, licking and nibbling higher and higher. "I cannot wait to taste you like this."

As Alvara finally slid her tongue up Sylvanas' soaking slit, she felt and heard the shuddering moan that reverberated around the Banshee's body. It was slow, cautiously and indulgently working through the folds, stroking and caressing until finally Alvara took her lover's aching clit between full lips.

"Fuck…"

A whispered curse, the tightening of nails in her hair as Alvara worked faster, alternating sucks with the eager movement of her tongue. Up and down, slowly and quick, taking her time and relishing the heady taste that collected on her tongue. Her lover could come just like this, preferred it even, her tongue merely teased her entrance lapping against the ridges as fingers pressed to her throbbing clit.

Gasps and moans came quicker now, hips flexed and feet planted firmly on either side of her. Alvara need only flex her tongue and fingers as Sylvanas encouraged her own rhythm, rocking and taking her pleasure. It was a control that Alvara wanted her to have, to maintain the ability to dictate whose she received her service.

As Alvara could feel walls begin to tighten, she held Sylvanas' hips more tightly stilling them until she heard the frustrated growl above her. 

"I want to be inside you," Alvara gasped, pulling herself away and kissing at Sylvanas' hip. "Would you like that?"

"Fuck, yes. Let me feel you, darling," Sylvanas gasped, quickly reaching to the drawer beside her and practically flinging the toy in question at her. "Show me how good you are with that Light of yours."

Grinning, Alvara hastily placed the harness over her hips, securing it tightly. As she worked, she looked up to see Sylvanas looking at her hungrily, eyes raking over her form, drinking in the curves of her hips, the weight of her breast as she shifted and moved. Hungry fingers slowly kept the flames stoked, rubbing and rolling her clit between long, deft fingers. Her body shuddered as she teased her own folds and slowly sunk her fingers inside of herself with a gentle gasp. 

Alvara could barely think as she watched, a deep flush coming to her cheeks as she watched Sylvanas touch herself in front of her. It was not until Sylvanas crooked the fingers of her free hand, beckoning her closer, to finish what she had started that she broke from her trance. It was then that Alvara caressed the harness, pressing upon a rune that settled in the centre and focused the Light. It moved and pulsed, forming a girthy cock of Light between her legs. She stroked it experimentally, groaning as she moved from base to tip, grasping it in her hand and pumping slowly until she could feel the pulsating essence fill her with feverish heat.

"Are you sure, love?" Alvara asked, as she moved and nudged Sylvanas's fingers with the tip.

With a wicked smile, Sylvanas stroked the cock with her hand, caressing it until Alvara was trembling. Finally she guided Alvara between her legs, letting the cock sink slowly into her. A low moan accompanied the delightful arch of a powerful back, Sylvanas' breasts pressing upwards as she rolled down on the cock, shuddering and groaning in pleasure. For a moment Alvara merely watched, biting her lip as Sylvanas fucked herself on her cock. It was not until her lover locked eyes with her that she remembered herself, laying herself down over Sylvanas and thrusting her hips in a hard and slow rhythm. 

Claws dug into her back and hungry lips sought hers as they rocked and fucked. The strength of Sylvanas' motions were met with as much of her own strength as Alvara could muster. It was nowhere near as much but enough to send her bed rocking, banging into the wall and headboard in a way that should make her care and yet she does not. She hears only the words of encouragement from Sylvanas and the phrases that even brought a blush to her cheeks

Those strong hands moved down, grabbing Alvara's ass and aiding her thrusting until she can  _ feel _ the way she impales Sylvanas deeply, that warmth of constricting walls bringing herself closer and closer to an abyssal edge. Fuck, the stretch is so good, and the way Sylvanas is sucking on her neck makes her see stars. The woman is latched on, her legs wrapping around her waist until they are so closely pressed together that Alvara can barely tell where she ends and Sylvanas begins. The cold skin against hers is warmer now, slick with sweat as Alvara drove her closer and closer to her pleasure. 

Sylvanas' climax came closer and closer, her hips losing rhythm and her body writhing and trembling as Alvara practically cradled her as she made love to her. Kisses were little blessings placed upon undead skin, bringing love to life and life to her love. The moans grew louder, pants drawing closer and closer until Sylvanas cried out, barely simmering beneath the scream that could shatter windows and sunder souls. 

Yet now, it was too filled with pleasure. Too filled with a love and joy that Alvara had never thought she would bear witness to. Sylvanas moaned, clutching tighter as Alvara continued her movements, holding her hand through the orgasm and driving her on and on until her body began to tremble again. 

After awhile, Alvara began to slow and still, sliding the cock out of her lover and groaning at the sensation. Almost as soon as she had slid out, hands grabbed her and thrust her down on the bed with a thump. Those red eyes shone, recovered even as her chest heaved and her nails dug into Alvara's thighs. A small shriek escaped Alvara's lips when she felt Sylvanas' mouth descend hungrily on her cock, taking the length into her mouth and dipping low and deep.

"Sylvanas!  _ Please _ ," Alvara gasped, clinging desperately onto the sheets as Sylvanas' lack of breath became a definite boon.

Alvara felt as her throat flexed and constricted around her, squeezing and coaxing the greatest pleasure to fill her body. She could barely keep her hips from thrashing as Sylvanas bobbed her head, demanding Alvara's orgasm to come, working her hard until the priest felt she could almost see stars. Her head crashed into the pillows behind her as she felt her muscles clench and shudder. A spurt of Light seemed to dribble out from Sylvanas lips, a smug smile curling at her lips as she finally drew back. She wiped the essence from her lip, holding it to her lips and slowly sucking on the digit to clean it up. 

"That was… fuck! Sylvanas, you…"

"How'd you like that, my darling girl?" Sylvanas crooned, her hand moving to her cock once more and slowly stroking Alvara until she was twitching and sighing again. "I can't wait to devour you for the rest of the evening."

"Gods, please," Alvara gasped, reaching up and beckoning Sylvanas into her arms.

Her lover seemed to follow her easily, laying on her side and capturing Alvara's lips with hers, kissing her deeply even as a hand continued to pleasure the priest between them. Alvara knew she would come again, she knew this was her reward for the orgasms she had given Sylvanas, praise for her work. Tightening her jaw, she looked down at the throbbing Light that pulsated between Sylvanas' fingers. Being coaxed more and more until Alvara felt another surge and blushed heavily as the magic gushed out one more, with the unmistakable coil of pleasure that released within her.

Breathing heavily, Alvara hid her face with her hands, laughing at the fact that the toy that they had barely used before had made such a mess. She heard the laugh that filled the air and felt as a finger stroked through a stickiness on her thigh. A low moan was enough to make Alvara look up at Sylvanas again.

"My, we have made a mess haven't we?" Sylvanas chuckled, leaning down to kiss Alvara slowly.

"Gods, that's a lot of mess," Alvara spoke, blushing heavily as she gave Sylvanas a sheepish grin.

"One would think your brooding had lead to you trying to impreg-"

"No! Don't you dare!" Alvara hisses, swatting Sylvanas' shoulder and turning to press her face into the pillows.

"My dear, are you trying to present yourself to me? I do know how much you love being on your hands and knees," Sylvanas drawled, her lithe body shifting until she had pressed her cheek against Alvara's hair, an arm draped over her waist. "Mmm maybe it's time to reverse our roles back to normal, hmm? My good girl."

"Let me rest first," Alvara mumbled, pressing her face further into the pillow.

"There's no need to be embarrassed! Anyone with an actual penis would be jealous of your virility!"

"You're making fun of me!"

"A little, but how would I know that you would react so sweetly?" 

"Shut up!"

Sylvanas laughed again, pressing a kiss to Alvara's head. It felt almost as if she were snuffling her hair, inhaling a little and humming in contentment. 

"You heighten my senses so much, I can smell and feel you so much better than anyone else. Perhaps the Light is good for some things," Sylvanas purred, stroking a hand down her spine. "It's a good thing you are mine."

"Yours?" Alvara asked, turning her head and looking hopefully up at Sylvanas, her heart filling with a brimming warmth.

"Have you thought anymore about my proposal, dear?"

"Yes…" Alvara said softly, worrying her lip.

"And?"

"I… want to be raised. I don't want to lose you," Alvara spoke, shifting herself so she could face Sylvanas.

For a moment, Sylvanas actually looked shocked. Her eyes were wide, as if she had prepared herself for everything but that answer. Instead of words, she cupped Alvara's cheeks in her hands, kissing her deeply. It was sweet, as their legs tangled and Alvara wrapped her arms tightly around toned shoulders.

"I am thankful for you, Alvara," Sylvanas whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Thank you… for making me feel so alive."


End file.
